Tivorgland
TivorgLand Tivorgland is one of the countries in AsamaThe capital city is called Lemse city and the population is a mighty 67770562.The land covers 215890 sqkm the language is Tivorgian . Animals are not to be disturbed and the sacred animal is a fish so they are not touched by anyone or they suffer INNOCENT TORTURE which is not pleasant.The states which make this country are called EIdderf,Eissol,Nalsa,Selbbub, and Uqa.The queen lives in a giant Roman Villa with her parents .The friends of the queen are Eyks, Ahsas, Ysiad, Araz, Ecarg, Nyleve, Negaet, Enniroc,Eidderf, and Anila they all have great big houses reserved for when they come to the island.We also aprieciate the following animals Hawks for there strong wings,horthorn,stinging nettels and hollys for there sharp prickles.Our motto is Fortitudo,glacies et ultio. As said Sepol-egdirdla or some thing like that is a great friend and helps whith all the quests we have . There are four magical weapons hidden in the corners of the land the top right in the forest lurks a magical bow and arrow it never misses its target.In the top left hidden in the deserts is a sword whith gems covering the handle one strike is enough to kill someone.At the bottom left there is a dagger disguised whith the snow the dagger can leave signature scares.The last oneleft is buried whith in the great city Lemse it is a shield can and will block every hit from the opponent . These items have not yet been discovered and our left for the great yet unknown people to find . Those people will be honoured great prizes of everlasting luxury .The land is split and each quarter is named Further detail in the section geography. The queen loves INNOCENT TORTURE and made it up she absulotely adores it . She also enjoys riding her horses socks and moonlight. whether she's charging for the battle galloping in the paddock or show jumping she will take on anything as her usuall crazy person.She is up for any competition and is very competitive In Fact a tad to much!!!!!!!!!!! sport The sport in this country is mostly Hockey,athletics,ice-skating and a bunch of others including football and Rugby although the country has not played in the Olympics the people and villagers don`t have the time,money and most importantly water but the scores in matches are extordanarily high.We have a great variety in sport and the kids start at the age of 2 which is rather amazing.We have tryed the olympics once and recieved 52 goldmedals and a score of 129 we won only that time for we stopped but are planning to come back in the future!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!We are not written in the record or heard much but we reassure you whith a guarantee we played. Many competitions take place during the year there is no such thing as quitting or giving up and the Tivorglands say "quitting is like shutting down a parth to life" Geography The island is rather uneven and is mostly dry plains with only meters of grassy land the tempreture in the summer can be a great 92 degrees celcius and water is scarce the people live in wigwams,tipi's,tree houses and the winter can be 0 degrees just enough for it to snow and the snow is collected for water.A volocano exploded in the depths of the sea only miles from the island life has been shown on this island and it seems to be a country it is called Llihtutland it takes a corner of our land but we are allys with them.Top left is covered whith sand and named Htaed desert.Top right is a forest named Cigam forest .The bottom left is named Epoh snow (it is very snowy).The bottom right is named sdneirf town the palace is placed in the the middle on top of each land. History History for us is manly wars, books and people.Firstly the wars have been against Yangamland, Nahtuosland, Tsirhcligcamland and Rehctelfland and they are very small lands they have surrenderd half there land to the winning team Tivorgland and Drofekawland in the following year they gave in and turned are slaves but sadly they manage to escape wich leaft us with the big war.Then everyone turns ally's.The books wich have been a great hit are cinnamon rush,the mystery of the birds and magical colours.which show an example of friendship,fights,mysterys and nerves.For children all ages.The people who are involved whith a lot of things,are shown on the first page! Culture The culture is Art,theaters,ballet and literature and they were introduced by the state of Eidderf from a boy called Freddie Culture in 1678 theaters started opening in city's which made the place more popular after that art gallery's started to open and every day a new painting was put up which attracted more then 3,000 more and more plays are put on sale and more and more pictures are made.The rich go feasting on turkey after every pantomime and ballet performance. The ballet is big especaily on Christmas the newest play is called living dangerously on an island! Seeing the plays and acting the plays is a great pleasure for them!!!!!!!!!!!!! Festivities bring all sorts of wondurous music and costumes down our streets people dress in amuzing clothes with colours from black to neons. Everybody has a special hobbie and no one is to be afraid to show everyone without comments. Education The Education system is not like schools what happens is from the ages 3-5 you do school for 4 hours starts at ten and ends at two then ages 6-10 you work for six hours 10-4 from then on your at boarding school but you come home on Saturday and come back the following Monday.They learn about all the things they need for there job which they choose.Every school gives the children all the phacillities they need and they have beautiful grounds.Everyone is given a fair time and bullying is not accepted although it is not a problem uniforms are not used and each school has a supply shop of every thing imaginable suitable for school and children may go in there breaks for each school has there individual shop.Phones can be used for boarders but only in there free time it must be switched of during lessons. They can have 10 pound pocket money because everything is only one pound or two etc if the run out of money the money which is needed goes on the bill. Flag The flag colours stand for: RED=luck,life,blood and danger BLACK=power,mystery,darkness,death and strength YELLOW=jealousy and warning the fire stands for the 167 villages we have burnt the villages are not in Drorfekawland or Llihtutland.The flag was found ages ago by a great friend Ebeohp the III. she shares the land and has her own corner she is kept secret for she has a giant armies of talking animals centores moving trees and beasts like make believe animals.She is our back up and the forest is named Sepol-Egdirdla but the spelling may not be correct she is a great friend and has a great roll in the country!!!!!!!